


Getting to Sleep can be hard

by Dragonstones



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, How do I tag?, Naga!Tony, Nagatony, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Snake!Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, he really needs one guys, inspired by Polarspaz, tony gets to watch a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstones/pseuds/Dragonstones
Summary: Sometimes Tony can't sleep. And Steve is away on a mission with the others.So, it's up to Pepper to help out snake boy out.(inspired by polarspaz)
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark friendship - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 28





	Getting to Sleep can be hard

**Author's Note:**

> Saw [Polarspaz's](https://polarspaz.tumblr.com/) Naga!Tony and this fic happened.  
> Whoops

It’s a cool night and the kitchen light is the only thing that’s illuminating the area. A figure can be seen rummaging through a cabinet. The soft clinks of cups moving along with a sigh or two are all that can be heard in the silent night. The figure sets a large cup on the counter and opens the refrigerator. 

The figure, a half man half snake, is looking for something but can’t seem to find it. With a grunt, the being grabs a thing of apple juice and poured himself a glass. Once the juice away and the fridge closed, the man slithers to his liquor stash. He opens a bottle of Fireball Whiskey. He pours a bit into the cup and sets the bottle down. 

The snake-man sighs and opens the fridge again. He can feel the hunger in his belly and is searching for his favorite snack. Now, where are they? Ah, there they are! Pulling a carton of eggs out, the man smiles and his tongue flicks out to lick his lips. 

“You’re up late, Tony.” 

A voice startles the man and he whips around. Can comes face to face with Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. The CEO of his company, the woman who Tony has known for years. The engineer blinks and lets a shy smile slide on his face. 

“Can’t sleep.” Tony shrugs, now balancing the carton of eggs in one hand and the cup in the other. “Also, hungry.” 

“Aren’t you always hungry?” Pepper snorted, a smile on her face. 

“Haha, very funny.” Tony huffs, puffing his cheeks out in a pout. 

A few seconds later the two are laughing. It’s been a while since Tony had laughed happily. Ever since the whole turned into a snake man thing, the man hasn’t been able to laugh heartily in a while. It felt so nice to have a real heart filled laugh. 

“Shouldn’t you being sleeping?” Tony questions, getting the egg carton on the counter. “You have at least three meetings tomorrow.”

“Can’t sleep either.” Pepper sighs, rubbing her eyes. It’s easy to tell that she’s very tired. “It’s not like I haven’t pulled an all-nighter before.” 

“If anyone should have a healthy sleep schedule, it should be you.” Tony sets the cup on the counter next to the egg carton. Tony knows that Pepper is the healthier of the two and he doesn’t want her to start up on his kind of schedule. 

“And what, you having the unhealthy one?” Pepper raises a brow, watching Tony pull a sheepish smile on his face. She tries to keep her face straight. 

“Well, you know me.” The engineer chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. 

Pepper shakes her head, patting the other’s shoulder. “Come on, grab your snack and I’ll get you to Steve’s room.” 

“I don’t…” Tony pauses for a moment, letting a breath fall from his nose. “Want to go to Steve’s room, I just...can't sleep.” 

Since Steve and the others had left for a mission a few days ago, Tony had been having difficulty resting. He would have gone with them, but his Iron Man—Snake—suit had been damaged in a previous battle. He hasn’t started repairs yet. There’s also the fact that Tony has been rather reclusive lately. His new addition to his being has the man very self-conscious. What do people think of him now? Knowing that some have seen him like this. What if the public freaks out and some start to riot? What if the government comes after him? 

“Why not watch a movie?” Pepper’s voice interrupts the train of thoughts in Tony’s head. 

Tony blinks, then nervously scratches his head. He forgets Pepper was there for a moment. He had spaced out again, which many can’t blame the man for doing lately. With all the stress he’s been under, it’s very understandable.

“Sure, that’s fine.” Tony mummers, barely audible for Pepper to hear. 

“Jarvis already picked a movie out.” Pepper informs the billionaire, guiding him in the direction of the living room. 

“Hmm, wonder what Jar picked?” Tony questions, curious about what the A.I. had picked. 

“It’s a surprise, Sir.” Said A.I. informs its creator. 

“Oh?” Tony raises a brow, slithering to the couch and getting comfortable. He wraps a heating blanket around himself, set on low. “Well now, this may be interesting.” 

“Hopefully so, Sir.” Jarvis states. 

Pepper passes the egg carton to Tony, who takes it. She sets both her drink and Tony’s on the table in front. The movie Jarvis pecked is a Christmas themed one. Which had Tony snort in amusement. It is only a few days before said holiday, so it’s only appropriate that Jarvis did pick a movie with that theme. 

“You think the other will be here on Christmas Day?” Tony asked once he finished slurping down the raw contents of an egg. 

“It’s possible,” Pepper hums, quickly checking her Starkpad. “They should be back in New York sometime tomorrow afternoon.” 

“If things go well…” Tony wallows, his ears flattening. 

“Hey, they’ll be here.” Pepper reassures the man next to her, “ They’ll find a way to get here. You know how they can be.” 

“Thanks, Pep.” Tony lets a soft smile pulling on his lips. Man, it's good to have a friend like Pepper. Both turn their attention back to the movie playing. 

Once the movie had finished, Pepper looked beside her and found Tony sleeping. A smile dons her face as she gets up and rearranges the blanket around the snoozing billionaire. At least he’ll get a few hours of sleep, so she’ll call this a success. Picking up the empty egg carton and glasses, Pepper heads to the kitchen to dispose of the objects. 

“Miss Potts, you have a new voice message,” Jarvis says at a low volume. 

“Play it.” 

The A.I. starts to play the message and the woman can’t help but chuckle a little. 

“Hey, Pepper, It’s Steve. Jarvis told me about Tony, thanks for helping him tonight. I had a feeling he hasn’t been doing well lately. With— you know— being half snake and all that. We’ll be in New York sometime tomorrow afternoon. And thanks for helping Tony, I mean it. He needed it.” 

The message ends and Pepper hums. Of crouse Jarvis told Steve about Tony. “Jarvis send Steve a message. Let him know that I got Tony to fall asleep.” 

“Of course, Miss Potts.” 

With this, Pepper heads to her room, ready to get some sleep herself. Sometimes she feels like she’s not paid enough to deal with the Avengers. Other times...it feels like she doesn’t need to be paid at all.


End file.
